


(I swear I'll) Be Good

by Lady_Atlantis, plumadesatada



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, D/s, M/M, RP, Rape/Non-con References, SSC, cheesiness because first time writing D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Atlantis/pseuds/Lady_Atlantis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumadesatada/pseuds/plumadesatada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki turns out to be a pretty undemanding Dom, aside from their scenes, and he doesn't mind if Tony sees other people on the side for some extra vanilla sex, as long as he comes back to Loki in the end. Tony finds this liberating, as well as very kinky, and it doesn't hurt that sometimes Loki picks out people for him to seduce.</p><p>Then it all goes to hell when Tony comes home one day with his skin marked by someone else's whip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I swear I'll) Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP! Pluma played Loki, Lady_Atlantis played the beautiful sub Tony:

Tony squirmed on the bed. The beads in his ass vibrated against his prostate, but he couldn't come until the cock ring was taken off and he couldn't take it off because his hands were tied to the head board with silk ties. Right now, he was pretty sure Loki was getting off on his desperation, not that he could see his lover through the blindfold.

Loki was indeed enjoying the sight very much from the chair he had had Tony drag next to the bed. He stroked his cock lazily, languidly, just to calm the need for pressure. "You know the rules, Tony," Loki reminded him condescendingly. If Tony wanted to come, he was going to have to beg Loki; it wasn't punishment otherwise.

Tony whined and gasped as he squirmed, "Please, Let me come, Master!" He begged, "I'll be good, I swear!" He arched up off the bed, his body trying to orgasm, only to have the ring stop it again.

"Will you now?" Loki mocked, checking his nails disinterestedly. "Where were your promises when you sought out the touch of another, knowing fully well what the consequences would be, I wonder?" He was truly angry — Tony belonged to _him_ , dammit, and property shouldn't go about letting other people use it! He was half-tempted to turn off the beads and leave Tony there, suffering from blue balls, hungry and naked at the mercy of anyone who would find him.

"I asked you first! I sent you a text asking you, like you told me to at the beginning of our relationship! You said it was okay." Tony strained on the bed, writhing from side to side.

Oh, yes, the _contract_. Tony had told Loki he was prone to sleeping around, and Loki had told him it was fine as long as he didn't _submit_ to anyone else. Only Loki had see then marks around Tony's wrists, and on his back and ass. He stood up abruptly, suddenly seething at the mental image of Tony letting a random stranger _own_ him. As if that was his privilege to give!

Loki crawled over Tony's supine, desperate body, and formed a blade of ice to circle Tony's clamped nipples with it. "Do you know what we do in Asgard to men who proclaim to follow one king yet sell their services to another?" he hissed, digging the sharp tip into the rim between flesh and reactor, drawing a bead of blood.

Tony howled in real pain, "NOT there! Not there! The wires!" He had real fear in his voice at the thought that Loki was angry enough to do serious damage to him.

The fear startled Loki out of his anger. He swallowed around the sudden constriction in his throat and kept his hand still, very still. In a soft, sad voice, he asked, "Do you want to use your safeword?" If Tony did, Loki didn't know what he would do. And yet, Loki couldn't help but expect the cry of _Physics_ , if not _Reactor_ to end the scene completely.

Tony was quiet for a few minutes before he shook his head, "No, Master." He said quietly, meaning it. The fact that Loki asked him if he needed to use his safeword was what swayed his decision.

Loki let out a sigh of relief — through his nose, lest he clue Tony into how distressed he had really been — and let the knife melt into water that travelled down Tony's chest into his navel. Then, without warning, Loki backhanded him. "You are a fool, Slut, but even so you must realise what you have done to earn this punishment." He looked at Tony's face, seeing the damp spots at the edges of his eyes, and sucked on a finger before rubbing the spit against the little wound on Tony's chest, healing it with magic.

"They left the marks without asking me. Hell, they tied me up while I was asleep. I didn't _let_ them. Let implies they asked." Tony tried to hide how distressed that had left him, but in his current state he couldn't hide anything. "They didn't ask." He curled up on himself. he was sure Loki was going to just leave now.

Ah, well. That changed things rather a lot, didn't it? Loki shouldn't be punishing him — he should be comforting him. Decided, he dipped his fingers into the pool of water in Tony's navel and started drawing meaningless figures over his stomach and chest in a calming manner, soothing him. "I'm going to want their names, Tony," he said softly, unclamping his slave's sore nipples and playing with them with cool fingers. He waved his other hand and the vibrations of the beads upped in intensity; it would prevent Tony from thinking. He could think later, when he was ready to talk.

"Yes, Master!" Tony cried out in a mix of pleasure and distress. He bowed under Loki's touch. "Sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't leave me Master." He begged as tears streaked his face.

"You think I'm going to throw you away just because someone else left their mark on you?" Loki shook his head ruefully. Ah, his pet mortal was so insecure sometimes. "After all the work I've done on you? Training you? After you came to me for punishment right after it was warranted?" No.

On the contrary: Tony deserved a reward.

Loki glanced at Tony's angry red cock, his tight balls, and stroked a single finger up from perineum to slit.

Tony gasped out in pleasure and his hips moved into the touch. "Thank you, Master." Relief flooded his entire being.

Taking pity, Loki grabbed hold of Tony's cock with his whole hand and started stroking purposely. It was neither a teasing touch like he had used on himself just before, nor too much on Tony's oversensitive skin. He knew his slave's limits. His other hand caressed Tony's wet cheek with the back of his fingers and then returned to Tony's nipples, playing his body like a finely tuned instrument.

Tony gasped and writhed, letting himself go incoherent under his Master's touch. He nuzzled his Master's hand when it came up and stroked his cheek. "Oh! Oh! Master, My Lord thank you," he gasped out as he fell deeper into his head space.

Loki had to smile at that — ha, and to think they called _him_ silver-tongued! Tony had a way with words, when he wanted to. There were few epithets Loki like best than "my Lord". He had been able to get a "my King" once, after a particularly brilliant session — maybe he could manage it again? Tony looked sufficiently devoted right now. He reached down between Tony's legs and snagged in finger into the ring of the beads, just outside his slave's entrance. Then he pulled, letting the outermost bead out with an obscene wet sound, and pushed it back in, playing with the reddened rim.

"Ah!" Tony cried out "Oh, please! Master, please!"

Grinning, Loki repeated the motion. "You know what to do if you want to come, Tony," he murmured, moving the other hand from Tony's nipples to the ring at the base of his cock.

Tony writhed and twisted so his ass was exposed for Loki's use, "Use me for your pleasure! Oh, My God, Please Use me, Mark me!" he begged, squirming.

Loki clucked his tongue. Tony was too wound up to be of proper use — he would orgasm the second Loki touched the head of his cock to his entrance. But then, how could he resist such a beautiful plea? He untied one of Tony's feet from the bedpost, making room for himself, and debated whether to pull the beads out before pushing in or not. Tony's entrance was red and gleaming with lube, fluttering open as if begging for Loki's cock. Who was he to deny it?

Only Tony's master. He threw Tony's leg over his shoulder and pulled off the cockring and then the beads, throwing Tony over the edge he had been riding for the past twenty minutes. Loki watched, speechless, as Tony came undone.

"My King!" Tony cried out as his body bowed, cum splattering up his chest and onto his face. After a few deep breathes he purred, "Love you, my King."

Oh, his beautiful, talented slave, all Loki's, wholly and utterly. _King_. The word resonated in his mind and he smiled, wide and unabashed, as he trailed his hand in the trail of cum and drew a heart around Tony's belly-button. "Of course you do, Tony," Loki said softly, raising his cum-stained fingers to paint Tony's lips white.

Tony licked his lips and Loki's fingers, drawing them into his mouth so he could suck on them lightly. He moaned at the taste of cum on his master's fingers. "My king, my god, my everything," he muttered as kissed the back of Loki's hand.

Loki cupped his face and stroked his thumb over Tony's cheek, which was red from where Loki had hit it in his blind anger. Crawling over Tony so that they were face to face, he slid Tony's blindfold up and looked at him with soft, loving eyes. "You presume to own me, vassal," he jested, smiling, knowing fully well he was as much Tony's as Tony was his, "when it is you that belongs to me? Mine, my property, my slave?"

"And what is a slave without his king to own him?" Tony wrapped his arms around his lover and master, kissing along his jaw.

Loki tilted his head and allowed Tony to worship him, as he was wont to do from time to time when his love for Loki overwhelmed him. "What, indeed?" he mused, ruffling Tony's hair affectionately. Then he turned his head and licked into Tony's parted lips. "Well?" he asked, a playful gleam in his eyes, "are you planning on taking care of your lord and master any time this century?" He pressed his hips against Tony, as if the man needed further convincing. "Or shall I take matters into my own hands and see if I can fuck you into coming again?"

Tony moaned and kissed slowly down his neck, "What do you want me to do, my king?" He gently nibbled on Loki's throat, not marking him though. He wouldn't _dare_.

Loki kissed Tony's temple and sat up, straddling him. "Well," he mused out loud, "you could lay down on your stomach and make me do all the work... Or, you could ride me." He flicked Tony's nipple just because he could. "I suppose your honesty deserves a reward, hm?" He grinned dangerously.

Tony shivered, licking his lips. He leaned up and purred into Loki's ear, "May I please ride you, Master? May I take your thick cock into my body, fuck myself on it?"

Loki stared at him until Tony would start wondering if it had been a joke — the cruel kind Loki played from time to time — and then rolled off to the side, laying down on his back with his arms pillowing his head, cock proudly jutting up from it's nest of hair at the base. "Knock yourself out," he told Tony with a wink.

Tony paused and worried his lip, only relaxing when Loki showed that he was just teasing. Tony knelt properly and bowed, with a proper straight back, forehead touching the bed, and whispered, "Thank you for allowing this, my king." He crawled up and mounted Loki, his cock sliding easily into his already stretched and lubed ass. Tony immediately started rolling his hips and riding him like a whore.

Loki just stared at him completely silent with a self-satisfied smirk, daring him to make him moan. It was a game they often played, so he knew that Tony would get the challenge without words. If he won, he would get a reward, to be claimed when he felt like it. If _Tony_ made a noise and Loki won... Well. There was that maid costume Tony had bought a while back that was still gathering dust in the closet.

Tony caught the smirk just as he was about to let out a pleasured moan and bit down on his lip. He rode his master hard and clenched around him, bucking and rolling his hips just so. His hands roamed over his master's chest.

Loki's eyes fluttered shut — Tony sure knew how to work it, and the sight of him, his hips undulating, taking Loki's cock into himself and positively _enjoying_ it, his stomach clenching and releasing with every move of his hips was simply delightful. He opened his eyes to stare into Tony's eyes, pupils blown so wide there was practically no color left, and let his eyes do the talking.

Tony let out a lustful noise at the sight of his Master looking at him like that. He clamped his hands over his mouth. His cock twitched even harder at the thought of wearing the Maid costume for Loki.

Smiling lovingly, Loki uncurled one hand from under his head and placed it under Tony's chin, lifting his face so that he could watch his mortal's throat. There was a mark there, from whoever Loki needed to kill for daring to mark Tony without Tony's permission, let alone Loki's, and he propped himself up on his other elbow. He placed his mouth upon the mark and licked it, healing it, only to suck a mark of his own into the skin as he jerked his hips up when Tony was coming down, burying himself forcefully into him.

Then he laid down again and bent his knees, laying the soles of his feet fully on the mattress, before pushing Tony back onto his thighs so he could use them as a backrest, changing the angle of penetration, and began fucking up into Tony's hole, matching his rhythm.

Tony just let loose with the the moans and gasps and other whorish noises. He knew he lost the game, so why not go all the way? Maybe Loki would turn him into a girl while he wore the sexy lady outfits he'd bought a while back. He was fucking himself on Loki's cock like a complete slut, begging Loki to mark him so that everybody knew whom he belonged to, and nobody else would ever mark him again.

Loki was just that much closer thanks to Tony's frankly fithy noises. It was a real ego-stroking — practically an ego _massage_ — to hear his vocal appreciation, which was why Loki seldom gagged him. The heat and the warmth and the friction soon became not enough, and Loki sat up again, leaning on his elbows for leverage, and let his hips loose, pistoning in and out of Tony like the motor of a steam locomotive, catching him on the way down and throwing him up again with his powerful thrusts, the slap of flesh-on-flesh loud in the bedroom. He soon lost his rhythm and came explosively, painting Tony's insides with his seed, and yet managing not to make a noise.

Tony cried out when Loki filled him with cum, only barely holding back from cumming without his master's permission. "Master, may I please cum?" He asked breathlessly, still riding Loki's cock so he would keep pleasuring his master through his orgasm.

Aw. Such an obedient little puppet! "You may," Loki answered, keeping himself propped up to enjoy the show, though he felt like laying down and letting his trembling arms rest. "You may use your hands, too."

Tony didn't need to touch himself at all; he just rolled his hips a little at a different angle and his body bowed as he came all over both of them with a scream of "MASTER!" When he came down from his orgasm he started rolling his hips again, trying to get Loki hard again. "What shall be my cost for losing the game Master?" He purred.

So the little pet wanted to play, hmmm? Loki's hand shot out and grabbed Tony by the balls, holding then just this side of too tightly. "You think too highly of yourself, little pet," he purred dangerously, pulling Tony up and off his cock by his balls, "to think yourself allowed to keep riding me without permission." He didn't want Tony getting _ideas_. If the man wanted to participate as equals, he would have to use his safewords — until then, Loki owned his soul. He ignored Tony's question for the hell of it, instead squeezing tighter, getting his point across.

Tony cried out and moved when Loki pulled and squeezed. "Ah! I'm sorry, Master!" He exposed himself submissively. "I thought you would enjoy it." He shook but didn't pull away.

"And I commend you for your initiative," Loki cooed, rubbing the balls gently now, "but don't forget to ask permission first, Tony." He let himself fall back again, head landing on the pillow. He looked at Tony, still beat up from his previous encounter with whoever it had been, still looking at Loki with trust and adoration in his eyes, and his heart melted. "Come here," he invited, holding his arms open. He wasn't in the mood for more sex, now that he had re-established ownership, but he could see Tony was craving contact.

Tony crawled into his arms and cuddled close to him with a shaky breath.

Loki kissed his cheek. " _Reactor_ ," he muttered into Tony's ear, ending the scene for Tony, and cradled him close. "You were really scared, weren't you, Love?" He nuzzled Tony's hair and curled into him.

Tony nodded against his chest and let himself start to fall to pieces. He clung to Loki, silent except for hitching breath and gasps for breath.

"It's okay, I got you, you can cry," Loki mumbled reassuringly, patting and stroking Tony's back. There was no need to Tony to put on a strong front and pretend everything was okay anymore, to keep seducing Loki in an effort to prevent himself from thinking about the travesty committed upon him. "There, there, Love, let it all out."

Tony sobbed openly against Loki's chest, trembling in his lover and master's arms. He felt safe enough to completely break down now. He cried himself to exhaustion.

Loki just held him through it, letting him fall asleep on his chest. Tony had forgotten to give him a name, but being here for him was more important than vengeance right now. A lot more important. He snapped his fingers, turning the lights off, and cleaned them with a wave of his hand. Bone-tired, he dozed off.

He would find the asshole who had trespassed Tony's trust and raped him and skin him alive tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another rp. You should be used to them by now. This is quite old (played this one in october last year, wow, time flies!) and I was still a strictly-Loki rper back then. As you can see, it lacks my more recent super-descriptive style... Why am I posting it now? BECAUSE D/s IS FUN. And I may or may not be planning to write a novel-length fic starring Loki's D/s club. After I finish my frostiron bang, and The New Management. ~~Oh boy, my grades won't know what hit them.~~


End file.
